cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave
]] "Wave" ( Wēbu) is a keyword exclusive to the Aqua Force clan, and introduced in G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves. How it Works A "Wave" ability only activates during the stated number of battles have occurred during the same turn (counting itself). For example: *A "Wave-3rd time or more" only activates during the third battle of that turn or more. *A "Wave-4th time only" only activates during the fourth battle of that turn. List of Cards Grade 0 *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) (Wave 1st) *Dolphin Soldier of Leaping Windy Seas (Stand) (Wave 1st/2nd) *Harpoon Dracokid (Wave 4th) *Kelpie Rider, Mitros (Wave 3rd+) Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Melania (Wave 3rd+) *Battle Siren, Cloris (Wave 4th+) *Battle Siren, Cressida (Wave 4th+) *Battle Siren, Pantea (Wave 1st/2nd) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta (Wave 2nd) *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus (Wave 3rd+) *Blue Wave Soldier, Bright Shooter (Wave 4th+) *Dispatch Mission Seagull Soldier (Wave 4th+) *Dragon Rider, Dinos (Wave 1st/4th) *Flash-roll Commando (Wave 2nd) *Kelpie Rider, Paul (Wave 3rd+) *Kelpie Rider, Vallas (Wave 1st) *Mind-eye Sailor (Wave 3rd+) *Penguin Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Wave 3rd+) *Violent Shooter (Wave 1st/2nd) Grade 2 *Amphibian Dragon (Wave 3rd+) *Battle Siren, Janka (Wave 3rd+) *Battle Siren, Nicoletta (Wave 2nd+) *Battle Siren, Cipla (Wave 2nd - 4th) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Lynpia (Wave 3rd+) *Blue Wave Marine General, Foivos (Wave 3rd) *Kelpie Rider, Nikitas (Wave 1st/2nd) *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios (Wave 1st/2nd) *Recon-in-force Orca Soldier (Wave 2nd) *Tear Knight, Timos (Wave 2nd+) *Wavehunt Sailor (Wave 3rd+) Grade 3 *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Wave 3rd+) *Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian (Wave 3rd+) *Blue Wave Dragon, Anger-boil Dragon (Wave 2nd) *Cobalt Neon Dragon (Wave 2nd+) *Marine General of Twin Bullets, Cretas (Wave 3rd) *Stragglefin Dragon (Wave 4th) *Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas (Wave 1st/4th) *Titan of the Trench Patrol (Wave 1st/2nd) Grade 4 *Blue Flight Marshal Dragon, Mythril-core Dragon (Wave 3rd+) *Blue Storm Crusher Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom (Wave 4th) *Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon (Wave 1st/4th+) *Blue Wave Armor General, Galfilia (Wave 3rd) *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Flood Hazard Dragon (Wave 4th) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Aristotle (Wave 3rd+) *Marine General of Heavenly Silk, Christos (Wave 1st) *Marshal General of Surging Seas, Alexandros (Wave 2nd/3rd) *Storm of Lament, Wailing Thavas (Wave 3rd+) List of Support Cards Grade 0 *Blue Wave Dragon, Dagger Master Dracokid *Blue Wave Soldier, Brutal Trooper (Critical) Grade 1 *Kelpie Rider, Vallas *Violent Shooter Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Janka *Blue Wave Marine General, Lucianos *Kelpie Rider, Nikitas *Marine General of the Sonic Speed, Nektarios Grade 3 *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom *Freestyle Rider *Jockey of the Great Sea, Skyros *Marine General of Twin Bullets, Cretas *Supreme Ruler of the Storm, Thavas Grade 4 *Blue Swirl Marshal Dragon, Last Twister Dragon *Blue Wave Marshal Dragon, Tetra-boil Dragon *Storm Dominator, Commander Thavas Trivia *The kanji "連波" can be translated "Incessant Waves". *In effect, it is the same requirement that Aqua Force already had since its introduction, but in form of keyword ability.